Reuniting Past Loves
by Yoruichi 'Ino
Summary: It was because of a family feud that they were forced to separate. SasuIno


Hello, everyone! Okay, so this is my first AU story and I want see how you guys like it. So please review! It makes me happy when you do! lol It was inspired by _Romeo & Juliet_. It's actually a short story I had to write for English class, I just replaced the names and did a little revision. xD But this is dedicated to Lamanth. ;D Hope you enjoy!

* * *

--Reuniting Past Loves--

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, but I'm sure you know that already. -.-"

**Summary: **It was because of a family feud that they were forced to separate. SasuIno

* * *

"We knew we'd find you here! Ino, explain yourself!" An angry woman and man ran towards two young teenagers. The girl, Ino, had long blonde hair and her cerulean eyes showed fear and confusion. The boy, Sasuke, had his arms around the girl, his obsidian eyes showing the same emotions as the girl. "Answer me!"

"Daddy! You're hurting my arm." Ino Yamanaka looked at her father with pleading eyes. Her father, on the other hand, ignored the look and glared at the teenage boy who had been holding his daughter. As seconds passed by, Inoichi Yamanaka's glare became more and more intense.

"Sasuke, you know better than to mingle with these…Yamanakas." The tall woman with black hair sent a snarling look towards the girl and her father.

"Ino! You know what his grandmother did to our family! Why were you kissing him?" Inoichi redirected his glare to Mikoto Uchiha.

"Excuse me," The boy's mother protested. "My mother did nothing to your family. It was that father of yours, Yamanaka. Sasuke Uchiha, I prohibit you from seeing Ino Yamanaka ever again. Do you hear me? "

"Mom, you can't do this! Can't you understand that what our grandparents did had nothing to do with us? We are different people. We love each other!" Sasuke struggled to escape from his mother's clutches.

"Nonsense! We are going home now, do you hear me? You are to never see that Ino Yamanaka ever again! Now move it, to the car!"

"The same goes for you, Ino! And to make sure of that, both of you will be going to different boarding schools from now on." The blonde man said as his grip on his daughter became tighter.

"No!" The simultaneous screams of Ino and Sasuke could be heard throughout the field. No quicker than their reaction, their parents began to drag them into separate directions—never to see each other again.

"Sasuke, I love you!" Tears rolled down Ino's face as her father dragged her to the car.

"Ino!" As his mother forced him into the opposite direction, Sasuke managed to yell out his last words to Ino. "I love you, Ino!"

* * *

Years later the sun's rays shone on a tall pale blonde girl as she walked through the garden of Konoha School for Girls. Many things changed within Ino Yamanaka since the last time she had seen Sasuke. Her hair was still that silky, blonde wonder, but she had added lavender highlights to rebel against her father. Her happy, loud fifteen-year-old personality became that of a quiet, reserved and studious eighteen-year old—though her old self did come out once in a while.

"One more year without him." Ino Yamanaka said as she sat down on the green grass. Her pensive look deepened as she took a red rose between her fingers.

"Ino!!" A tall pink-haired girl ran towards the Yamanaka. The girl's green orbs were shining with joy. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

A startled young girl turned to her friend and smiled. Her friend was awfully shy, but she had her moments of being extremely loud. Once her friend finally reached her, Ino was embraced by her emerald-eyed friend. "Sakura! Hi! How was your date?"

"It was great!" A faint blush appeared on Sakura's face. Ino smiled at her friend's reaction. Sakura was currently dating a boy from their sister school, Leaf Academy. Ino had only met him once before, and she had proved that he was the strong, yet gentle, guy Sakura described him to be.

"What's wrong?"

"I can never hide anything from you, can I?" Sakura shook her head from side to side, signaling to Ino that she could not. Ino sighed and continued to talk. "Fine. A couple of years ago, I met this incredible guy. The only problem as that his family and my family weren't on equal terms. You see my grandpa and his grandma had an affair with each other, but when we met, we didn't know that…until later on. But after we started hanging out, we began to fall in love and we didn't care about the feud. But then our parents somehow found out that we were dating, sent us to different boarding schools, and that was the end of that."

"Wow. Tragic love story." Sakura said with a compassionate voice. Ino gave her a weak smile and sighed. The two girls slowly made their way back to their room, all while making small talk. Once they finally reached the room, Ino fell asleep, leaving Sakura to think about her best friend. "Poor Ino. I wish I could help her." With that thought, Sakura also fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Leaf Academy, Naruto Uzumaki—Sakura Haruno's boyfriend—had barely arrived to his dorm after a few hours of tiresome work. Once he entered, he was shocked to see his best friend still dressed in his soccer attire.

"Sasuke, what's up, man? How was the game?"

A startled young dark-haired boy looked up and greeted his friend, "Hn. We lost but whatever. I broke up with Karin."

"What? Dude, that's like the third chick this month."

Sasuke made an indifferent shrug. Sasuke Uchiha's persona had undergone a dramatic change as well. He had allowed his bluish hair to grow long, giving him an emo sort of look. Throughout the years, all his focus was put on sports, school, and dating other girls—anything to get Ino out of his mind; but nothing worked.

"She wasn't her." Sasuke thought out loud. Naruto questioned what he meant, and Sasuke began to tell him the story of the girl he was forced to leave—thought he was very careful to leave her name out. Sasuke's voice trailed off, and Naruto noticed a glisten in his eyes.

"Wow, dude. That's tough."

"Yeah. I'm going to take a shower, so later."

Naruto agreed that he needed one and made a comment about the smell of the room. Both boys laughed, and then Naruto was the only one left. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. He quickly grabbed his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Naruto?" Sakura's groggy voice could be heard through the other end.

"Sakura, I have an idea. Sasuke was just telling me about this past love he can't forget, and then I remembered your friend, Ino. What if we get them to go out with each other?"

Sakura could just see the look on Naruto's face in her mind. "You're crazy."

"You know it could work. Sakura, c'mon. We both want our best friends to be happy right?" After a few minutes of convincing the reluctant Sakura, the two set up a plan to get their friends to meet. "Okay, so tomorrow." Naruto said once they were done planning.

"Tomorrow, Stud Muffin." With a laugh, Sakura hung up.

"Kami-sama, I love that girl." Smiling, Naruto fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next day, Sakura told Ino she was going to take her somewhere. Though Ino kept questioning where, Sakura's lips were sealed. Sakura finally stopped the car in front of a fancy restaurant. Ino was in awe by the beauty of the building.

"Sakura, this place is so fancy." Sakura laughed and dragged Ino inside to an occupied table.

"Naruto, what are we—" Sasuke's baritone voice stopped once he saw a gorgeous blonde in front of him. There was no doubt about it. That was Ino Yamanaka. She looked just as stunning as she had been a couple of years ago, maybe even more. "Ino?"

Ino felt her heart miss a beat when her eyes fell upon the boy in front of her. It was Sasuke Uchiha. He was still the attractive guy she had met when she was fifteen. Ino could feel her heart beat fast as she stared into his eyes. "Sasuke, it's really you!"

"You two know each other?" Naruto and Sakura asked simultaneously.

"Ino, you look amazing."

"Thank you!" A blush appeared on Ino's face; she also, unknowingly, ignored their two friends.

"Looks like we're not needed. C'mon, Stud Muffin." The Haruno and Uzumaki laughed and left the two lovers alone.

Just as Sakura had predicted, they weren't needed. Sasuke and Ino spent the evening laughing and reminiscing. Then the old Ino showed herself. With a wicked smile, she told Sasuke they should ditch the restaurant and go to their old hang-out spot.

"You're evil. Let's go." The two snuck out of the restaurant and hopped onto Sasuke's motorcycle. They drove until they reached their destination. "We're here."

"C'mon!" Ino quickly got off the motorcycle and ran through the flowery field. She twirled around and slowly made her way to a tree. Sasuke walked up to her and he noticed tears cascading down Ino's face as she traced a heart on the tree trunk. "Sasuke, it's still here."

Sasuke embraced Ino tightly and noticed their initials engraved onto the tree. "It's okay because now we're here, too. Together. No one is going to separate us now. I love you, Ino Yamanaka."

"I love you, Sasuke Uchiha." Ino turned to face Sasuke and she encircled his neck. Sasuke leaned in and gave Ino a sweet, passionate kiss. Their lips melded perfectly against one another. For the rest of the night, they stayed in each other's arms, not caring about their families' feud. All that mattered now was that they were together.


End file.
